drew and clare Love story
by queenacev
Summary: this is just a Love story about drew and clare and this is not a song fic just because it says Love story so read and review please :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys I'm a new writer and I wanted to do a fiction about people that aren't a couple but in my mind I think they look cute and in there photo to so thanks.

Summary: Clare and Drew grew up right next to each other since they were small and ever since they have been bestfriends including Adam. Well Drew knows the people that hurt Clare and has a secret crush on her but does she feel the same? Oh yeah let's preted there all the same age.

Enjoy!

MANY YEARS BEFORE

(Young drew's POV 9yrs old)

My family and I just moved to a new town because my mom got remarried and now I have anew step-brother or sister I don't what to say about him/her but he's really cool.

So were unpacking and I hear the doorbell ring cause were new and I think my mom knows someone that lives around here? Mom opens the door and yells "DREW ADAM! COME DOWN FOR A SECOND!" So I look at Adam and he comes along and all we see is a little girl wearing jeans and a pink shirt with her mom and I stare at and look at mom and say, "Who are they?" and she replies "This is my college friend Helen and Clare her daughter and since you guys are done unpacking why don't you three go play outside while Helen and I catch up." So we go outside and me and adam are together and there's a weird silence. "Soooooooooooooo where do you live Clare?" adam says breaking the silence.

"right there." And she points to the house right next to ours.

Adam says, "so you like pink?"

"yes and no." she replies.

I'm just sandng there not saying a word just looking around for some weird reason.

"Hi Clare, I'm Drew." I finally manage to say and she waves at me and adam just stares.

So after that we just ran around and played at the park then we had to go home and it was really fun making a new friend today. Hope we be friends for a long time.

6 years later

"Drew, WAKE UP!" I hear that voice evry single day but never get tired of it and it was Clare's. weird huh having a room right across someone you knew since forever we've been friends for a long time including adam and when me and clare we small and our rooms were right across from each other we did the can and string phone thing and it really works and we still have it. I wake up and get ready to go to jail no oh wait it's called school. I'm on the football team and a lot of the girls want me but I want only one girl and her name is Clare Diane Edwards. Yes I know crazy but I've had a crush on her since we were 9 years old yeah great but other guys want her like emo hearse driving boy eli don't get me wrong he's great and also one of our close friends but he's toooooo flirty with her and sometimes she flirts back. Ickk nasty I know. And she went out with KC my best friend last year and hurt her yeah but I kicked his ass. So Clare,Adam, an I arrive at school and you know whats ironic Adam, Ali, Clare, Eli, KC, and my lockers are all near each other. Weird huh?. so we get there early and clare just runs out the car and to her locker and eli's already at his. So they talk and get all flirty and adam walks and grabs my shoulder and says, "dude wipe the jealousy off your face man you look pathetic yah know if you like her tell her duh are you stupid or something.?"

"Man I wish I can." I reply

RING

RING

First bell and class with clare.

I know I'm bad but sorry I'm just a beginner so please review it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey I'm back again heehee sorry for the last update it was early in the morning so yeah please enjoy

CHAPTER 2

(drew's pov)

Bell rang so I ran up Clare asking if she wanted to walk to class with me and like Adam would say "BOOYAH" lame I know but when you got the girl you like to walk to hioomeroom with you isn't it great! So we got to class and the teacher is being boring again but she said we can talk. So I turned around to talk to Clare but it looked like she was ready to talk to me but she was dazing smiling with a gleam in her eye and biting her lip which I would kiss off but I can't. I waved my hand in front of face and she snapped out of her little daze. "Hey Clare-bear, dazing off rare hmm what are you dazing about hmmm let me guess me." Saying as if I was cocky. She just gave me a smile and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh yes hottie Andrew torres sitting right next."

"So what's really up, Clara-bear." I asked in a smiley tone

"Just got asked out but I don't know if I should go. What do you think Drew?" she asked.

"One question. Who is it?" I asked slightly angry. Please don't say Eli please don't I thought

"Eli." She said all smiley and I got really angry about to go out the classroom and drag Eli out of class and kick his ass so he can't go out with Clare oh yes I will do it. Until she snapped her fingers while I was daydreaming. "Drew so what do you think?" she asked. But I was still pissed so I replied, "Whatever.' And looked away but I know she had a confused face but whatever.

((CLARE'S POV))

We got to school kinda late because Drew took forever to get ready. So I ran across the corner to my locker and Eli was already there putting books in his locker to I wal;ked around acting like I didn't notice him. He said, "Hey Blue-eyes what's up?" I just looked at him and said, "Putting books in my locker?" I replied as if it were a question cause he was just standing there.

"Any plans Friday night?" he asked looking at the floor.

" I don't know why?"

"Maybe we can go out on a date." Asking more of a command.

"I'll think about it" I said and walked away cause I really had to think.

And drew asked if he can walk to homeroom and said yes like everyday.

So the teacher goes blah blah blah but I normally pay attention but I had to think about the date with eli because I also think I like someone else don't get me wrong eli's great and all but the other guy is fun, sweet, and attractive and I think you know who I mean and he's waving his hand right in front of my face. He says all cocky, "Hey Clare-bear, dazing off rare hmm what are you dazing about hmmm let me guess me." Might as well play along. I smile and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh yes hottie Andrew torres sitting right next." So he asked me what's up and I told him about Eli great right might as well get his opinon If he says no then maybe no but he replies WHATEVER in a mean tone okay what got his panties in a twist? I'll ask him later at lunch.

LUNCH

I walk into the cafeteria and see Drew and him and his friends strange he only sits with them when he's mad. So I go to our table with all of our friends. And Adam says ,"Hey guys is Drew pissed cause he only sits with them when he's mad?" Then KC says holding to Jenna "I don't know but he did seem piss today in math." While they go off ranting on Drew I look over there and see him look back I slightly smile and he just glares woah he's mad at me what did I do I did nothing. I really need to talk to him after school.

After School

Okay I see Drew might as well talk to him. "Hey Drew." I say all smiley and nice. He relies in a cold tone, "Oh yeah hi." "okay Drew what did I do you've been blowing me off and giving me dirty looks seriously what the freak!." He just stares at me and replies "mhm yeah everything's my fault. Figure it out clare." And walks in the car. Uggggggh what is with him I can't believe I have a little crush on him you know what forget it! And I hop in the car.

((Drew's POV))

AT HOME

Adam walks in. "okay man why are acting weird?" he replies weirdly. "Your best friend asked out Clare and asked me if she should like she was rubbing it in my face.!" I reply almost yelling.

"woah when did you own clare?"

"ever since I've had a crush on her which was for a long time man."

"oh well she will never like her if you keep getting jealous and being mean to her."

"okay okay I'll talk to her "

*picks up phone and calls clare*

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"hello you have" *hangs up* and calls seven times more still no answer

"Adam you try see if she'll answer you." I ask

"okay fine." Adam picks up phone and calls two rings later

"hey clare…. Yeah…. Why won't you pick up your phone…yeah oh I get it hahah"

"adam toss the phone let me talk to her." *tosses phone*

"hey clare." Hangs up "wow dude she hung up on me."

"use the telephone string thing you guys used when you were small"

*throws rocks at clare's window*

Clare opens her window ad drew points to the can she just glares and rolls eyes and picks up the and says "what do want after all you made it clear your pissed at me."

"okay clare I'm sorry lets say I'm on my manly period and moody okay I'm sorry I got mad and didn't hang out with you guys today." I say and I hear her chuckle on the other end

"okay I forgive you mr. manly period talk to you tomorrow bye." Clare puts down the phone and closes her window and I just strare at the window happily if that's even a word wellin my book it is. Let's see what tomorrow brings us.

Hehehehe thanks for the reviews so review this one toooo. I hope this chapter is better


End file.
